1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the laying of masonry elements such as blocks and bricks, and, more specifically but not exclusively, to devices for securing masonry elements to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,320 discloses an implementation of a masonry spacer that may be used to space two courses of masonry apart from one another. The masonry spacer in the '320 patent comprises two elongated and inverted V-shaped support members that are substantially parallel to one another and spaced apart by relatively thin planar bars.
FIG. 3A shows an isometric view of another implementation of a masonry spacer 10, and FIG. 3B shows an end view of masonry spacer 10. Masonry spacer 10 also comprises first and second elongated support members 12 and 14 that have an inverted “V” shape. The inverted “V” shape of first support member 12 is formed from a first support sub-member 12a and a second support sub-member 12b that are adjoined along edge 20 of the inverted “V” shape, and the inverted “V” shape of second support member 14 is formed from a first support sub-member 14a and a second support sub-member 14b that are adjoined along edge 22 of the inverted “V” shape.
Unlike the support members of the masonry spacer in the '320 patent, support members 12 and 14 also have a non-inverted V-shape. In particular, the non-inverted V-shape of first support member 12 is formed from second support sub-member 12b and a third support sub-member 12c, and the non-inverted V-shape of second support member 14 is formed from second support sub-member 14b and a third support sub-member 14c. Support members 12 and 14 are joined together by an elongated and substantially planar body 26 rather than the thin planar bars used in the '320 patent to give further strength to masonry spacer 10.
Masonry laying device 10, which may be installed between two courses of masonry in a manner similar to that of the masonry spacer described in the '320 patent, defines two planes 16 and 18 separated by a distance H1. When installed between two courses of masonry, first plane 16 rests on the upper surface of the lower course of masonry, and the lower surface of the upper course of masonry rests on second plane 18.
Masonry spacer 10 and the masonry spacer described in the '320 patent provide reliable spacing between two courses of masonry. However, these spacers do not adequately secure to the masonry elements or adequately reinforce the masonry elements.